Promise
by Visele
Summary: Jari-jari Rukia terangkat menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut oleh apa yang Ichigo lakukan. Sebenarnya niat awalnya hanya ingin mengerjai Ichigo sebagai pembalasan karena membuatnya menunggu selama tiga jam. Tapi ternyata yang dilakukan laki-laki itu lebih dari yang Rukia harapkan.


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Promise**

…

* * *

Sebuah janji diucapkan untuk ditepati, itulah prinsip yang putri bungsu keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki pegang selama ini tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Ichigo. Kekasihnya itu sepertinya akhir-akhir ini punya hobi baru yaitu mengingkari janji. Beberapa kali Ichigo membatalkan kencan mereka di menit-menit terakhir, padahal Rukia sudah berdandan untuk pergi dengannya tapi sebuah telpon atau pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya mengabarkan bahwa kencan dibatalkan.

Dan laki-laki yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan jeruk matang itu sepertinya akan mengingkari janjinya lagi sekarang karena sudah lewat dua jam dari waktu janjian, laki-laki itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tapi bedanya kali ini adalah tidak ada pemberitahuan dari Ichigo tentang pembatalan kencan, hasilnya Rukia duduk menunggu di salah satu sofa di dalam sebuah kafe di tengah kota Karakura. Sofa itu memang nyaman dan empuk tapi setelah duduk dua jam di sana, senyaman apapun sofa berwarna coklat tua itu tidak akan membantu.

Rukia melirik pintu masuk kafé **The Ice Cream** tempatnya menunggu, berharap penantiannya selama dua jam tidak sia-sia. Namun nihil, laki-laki yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama dua tahun itu tak kunjung datang. Rukia meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala di_ keyboard_ ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi ponsel Ichigo. lagi-lagi usaha yang dilakukannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Apa sih maumu Ichigo?" Gerutunya.

"Maaf, apa anda sudah siap memesan?" Tanya seorang pelayan kafé yang berseragam warna pink hitam yang berdiri di samping meja Rukia.

"Rainbow Ice Cream ukuran jumbo, stoberi short cake dua, Choco Tiramisu dan dua gelasIce Lemon Tea." Jawab Rukia tanpa melihat buku menu karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Rukia berkunjung ke kafe itu bahkan The Ice Cream merupakan salah satu kafe favoritnya.

Rukia melihat kening pelayan itu sedikit mengeryit dan Rukia tahu penyebabnya, pasti karena pesanannya yang begitu banyak. Pelayan itu pasti berpikir ia tidak bisa menghabiskannya dan Rukia akan membuktikan bahwa apa yang dipikirkan pelayan itu salah karena ia akan menghabiskan semuanya. Sebab saat ini Rukia memerlukan asupan gula yang banyak untuk menetralisir kekesalan yang menumpuk di dadanya.

Rukia sudah menandaskan _ice cream jumbo_ dan dua potong _stroberi shortcake_ serta segelas _ice lemon tea-nya _saat matanya menangkap sosok jangkung berambut jingga melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu hanya melirik sekilas saat Ichigo duduk di hadapannya lalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan tiramisu-nya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Ichigo.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Jelas sekali bagi Rukia saat ini sepotong tiramisu lebih menarik daripada wajah kekasihnya.

"Maaf, Rukia. Tadi terjadi masalah di toko jadi aku harus ke sana untuk menyelesaikannya." Jelas Ichigo.

Rukia masih tidak merespon, gadis itu malah asyik memotong-motong tiramisunya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tanpa memasukkan sepotong pun ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah, tapi bisakah kau mengerti, Rukia. Aku baru dipromosikan menjadi manajer, pekerjaanku bertambah berat dan banyak bahkan terkadang aku harus merelakan hari liburku. Jadi, bisakah kau lebih pengertian padaku, Rukia."

Rukia menatap Ichigo. "jadi, menurutmu selama ini aku kurang pengertian?" sorot mata Rukia jelas sekali menampakkan kekesalan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau sudah sangat pengertian padaku, Rukia. dan aku harusnya tidak meminta lebih lagi. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa tidak memintanya. Jabatan baruku dan semua tanggung jawab yang menyertainya membuat waktuku tersita dan membuatmu merasa terlupakan. Tapi aku janji ini tidak akan lama, setelah aku terbiasa dengan pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab baruku aku pasti akan lebih sering bersamamu." Jelas Ichigo.

Rukia meletakkan garpunya dan menyadarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Mata violetnya dialihkan pada pemandangan lalu lintas kota Karakura yang terlihat dari dinding kaca kafe. Rukia menarik napas dalam, ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Bahkan mungkin kalau ia ada di posisi Ichigo sekarang ia akan melakukan hal sama. Logikanya bisa menerima penjelasan itu tapi hatinya sedikit sulit. Rasa kesal dan kecewa karena terabaikan itu ada.

"Rukia…"

Rukia melirik Ichigo sekilas lalu meraih tas tangannya dan berdiri.

"Kau yang bayar," ujarnya sebelum beranjak keluar dari kafe.

…

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati saat ia dan Rukia melangkah bersisian di trotoar. Tujuan mereka tidak jelas entah ke mana, Ichigo hanya mengikuti langkah Rukia dan Rukia sendiri hanya menggerakkan kakinya tanpa tujuan jelas.

"Menurutmu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

Dalam hati Ichigo bersyukur karena Rukia sudah mau membalas kata-katanya meskipun masih dengan nada sinis, setidaknya Rukia tidak lagi mendiamkannya. Dan itu pertanda kekesalan gadis itu padanya sudah sedikit berkurang.

"Masih," jawab Ichigo jujur.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu," sahut Rukia.

"lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kekesalanmu padaku?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo. Matanya menyipit menatap Ichigo.

"Yakin dengan penawaranmu?"

Ichigo menelan ludah. Ingin benar rasanya Ichigo menarik kata-katanya setelah melihat senyum licik muncul di sudut bibir kekasih mungilnya itu. Tapi Ichigo seorang laki-laki dan seorang laki-laki tidak akan menarik kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja, akan kulakukan apapun yang kau suruh."

Senyuman Rukia melebar. "Baiklah, kau sendiri yang berjanji. Jadi kau harus menepatinya." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo mengengguk mengiyakan. Mata coklatnya menatap waspada gadis berambut hitam pendek yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Ikuti aku."

Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah dan Ichigo menurutinya tanpa kata.

…

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ichigo menatap horor Rukia.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Rukia.

"Itu akan memalukan, Rukia." Protes Ichigo. "Di sini banyak orang."

Mata Ichigo melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, Sabtu sore di hari musim semi yang sejuk kau tidak akan menemukan taman kota yang terletak di jantung kota Karakura itu sepi pengunjung.

"Sepadan dengan menunggumu selama tiga jam di kafe," ujar Rukia mengingatkan Ichigo pada kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, apapun agar kau memaafkanku," sahut Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum senang. "Nah, begitu 'kan lebih baik."

"Jadi kau ingin aku menyanyikan apa untukmu?"

"Terserah, tapi kalau aku tidak suka dengan nyanyianmu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Rukia tersenyum manis. Tapi senyuman manis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ancaman di balik kata-kata yang Rukia ucapkan.

Sial! Ichigo mengumpat dalam hati. Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sore itu terlihat manis memakai gaun terusan selutut berwarna lembayung berlengan pendek yang dipadu dengan sepatu tanpa hak berwarna senada. Siapa menyangka gadis semanis itu bisa sangat jahil dengan meminta kekasihnya menyanyi di hadapan orang banyak sebagai syarat memberi sebuah kata 'maaf'. Padahal masih banyak hal lain yang bisa gadis itu minta, sebuket mawar misalnya atau _candlelight dinner_, itu lebih bagus daripada menyuruh Ichigo bernyanyi di tengah taman yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Kadang Ichigo pikir gadisnya itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Ayo mulai, Ichi."

Sebuah kalimat penanda bagi Ichigo untuk memulai.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang.

_Aku ingin begini…_

_Aku ingin begitu…_

_Ingin ini…_

"Stop! Kau bercanda ya? Itu lagu anak-anak." Rukia menghentikan nyanyian Ichigo. "Kalau kau tidak serius, aku pulang saja."

"J-jangan!"

Cepat Ichigo meraih lengan Rukia menghentikan gerakan gadis itu.

"Kau 'kan tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa bernyanyi," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada, tanda tidak akan memberi toleransi pada kekasihnya itu.

"Bantu aku dengan menentukan lagunya," pinta Ichigo memelas.

Rukia menggeleng.

Ichigo menghela napas sembari memutar otak mencari sebuah lagu yang bisa diterima Rukia dan ia hafal liriknya tentunya. Sebenarnya Ichigo bisa saja menolak permintaan itu tapi konsekuensi dari penolakan itu adalah kekesalan Rukia yang bertambah. Dan Ichigo paling tidak mau membuat Rukia kesal apalagi marah padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pinta Ichigo lalu laki-laki itu berlari meninggalkan Rukia dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian bersama seseorang yang membawa gitar.

Rukia hanya diam sambil menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo selanjutnya.

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

Ichigo mulai menyanyikan satu-satunya lagu cinta yang dihafalnya keseluruhan liriknya diiringi dengan petikan gitar dari seseorang yang tidak Rukia kenal.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

More than words

Jari-jari Rukia terangkat menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut oleh apa yang Ichigo lakukan. Sebenarnya niat awalnya hanya ingin mengerjai Ichigo sebagai pembalasan karena membuatnya menunggu selama tiga jam. Rukia hanya ingin membuat Ichigo menyanyi beberapa bait untuknya tapi ternyata yang dilakukan laki-laki itu lebih dari yang Rukia harapkan. Kekasihnya itu menyanyikan satu lagu penuh bahkan mencari seseorang untuk mengiringi nyanyiannya. Dan itu sukses membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dalam beberapa detik.

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

Di akhir lagunya Ichigo mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia yang langsung disambut Rukia yang wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat.

"Ini cukup 'kan?"

Rukia mendengar suara Ichigo diantara riuhnya tepuk tangan yang diberikan orang-orang untuk Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ichigo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. "Lebih dari cukup," bisiknya.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi?" Lagi Ichigo bertanya.

Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Syukurlah," guman Ichigo sambil mengaitkan lengannya di pinggang Rukia.

"Tetaplah di sampingku, Rukia. Dan jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku," pinta Ichigo.

"Ya."

"Berjanjilah, kau akan tetap bersamaku."

"Aku berjanji."

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo sembari memberi kecupan mesra di kening Rukia.

"Tapi kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan membuatku menunggu selama tiga jam lagi," kata Rukia.

Ichigo meringis. "Tenang aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman."

…

_Fin_

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya… Saya kembali dengan sebuah fic _oneshot _gaje, adakah yang berkenan membacanya?  
Kali ini saya masukin lagunya Extreme, "More Than Word" lagu lama favorit saya,,, hehehe,,,  
Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kasih pendapat kalian di kotak review ya…

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review…  
See ya,,,

Ann *_*


End file.
